


when logan knew

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: remy and logan [4]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan has fallen in love with remy but he'll keep it to himself for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when logan knew

The Wolverine has been in love with Gambit since it first laid eyes on him. Logan hadn't been in love with Remy until six months into their relationship. 

Remy had been so reluctant when they started this thing between them, but around the fourth month he slowly relaxed. Logan had been careful not to overstep and scare the younger man but had to insist on going out on a real date from time to time. At first Remy had fought tooth and nail against the idea but Logan’s stubborn nature wore him down. 

That was why they were here now, out in the middle of a beautiful clearing near the beach. Logan had made sure to find a secluded spot where they could be alone, that way Remy wouldn't have to wear those awful shades that hid his ruby and onyx eyes. Those eyes were currently staring out into the ocean and Logan couldn't help but stare at the other man. 

"What'cha lookin’ at _cher_?" Remy asked as he turned to see the older man gazing at him. 

"Just you darlin, you’re so beautiful," Logan replied easily and smiled as Gambit turned away, his ears turning red at the tips.

"I got an idea _cher_ , let’s play a game." The Cajun was already standing as he spoke and Logan followed him happily out towards the water. 

"I use’ta do this a lot when I was a kid on the streets," Remy began. "The object of the game is to toss the rock and skip it as far as ya can. It's a lot easier with water." 

Gambit went first. His delicate wrist snapping with practiced precision and his pebble zoomed out into the middle of the ocean. Logan smiled wickedly as his rock easily went further.

The two began skipping rocks, each time getting their pebbles a little further than the others, until finally one of Remy’s rocks hit the water in a magenta cloud and skipped a large distance out before going up in a bright blast. Logan turned towards Remy laughing, ready to call him out for cheating with his powers but his voice died in his throat. Remy was standing there, long hair blowing in the wind and a softer version of his trademark smirk on his lips illuminated by the sunset. 

Logan kept his mouth shut and just smiled at his lover, knowing that if he risked speaking all he would say were the words "I love you " but Remy wasn't ready for that.

He could wait, as long as it took if it meant never having to lose the vibrant young hero beside him. Remy turned and Logan managed to find his tongue as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You are so beautiful," he whispered against Remy's lips and felt his heart skip a beat when Remy blushed and tried to focus on the ground below their feet.


End file.
